French language
French was a major language of Earth, primarily spoken in France, but also popular in other regions, such as New Orleans and several African countries. A notable native speaker was Jean-Luc Picard. NATO was called "OTAN" in French. ( ) In 2000, when Shannon O'Donnel had dinner with Henry Janeway in a supposedly Parisian setting, Shannon commented that, unfortunately, she didn't speak French, so Henry would have to make the dinner arrangements. ( ) In 2152, Hoshi Sato answered an offer by Ravis to visit a steam pool on Risa, "Avec plaisir" ("With pleasure"). ( ) In 2154, when Sato was delirious due to infection by a silicon-based virus, one of numerous languages she was heard speaking was French. ( ) Upon hearing Lieutenant DeSalle's French name in 2267, Trelane asked him, in French, if he was really French ("Un vrai Français?"). After DeSalle answered positively, Trelane exclaimed, "Ah, monsieur! Vive la gloire! Vive Napoléon!" ("Ah, sir! Long live the glory! Long live Napoléon!") ( ) In 2268, Cyrano Jones said, "Au revoir," when departing a meeting on Deep Space Station K-7. James Kirk later used the phrase on his own departure. ( ) French was also spoken on 892-IV. One Roman-influenced building on the planet's surface had the words "Honneur et Patrie" ("Honor and Fatherland") inscribed on the facade. ( ) James Kirk used an Earth expression, "C'est la vie," while speaking with Kruge to describe the unfortunate destruction of the and Kruge's boarding party. ( ) By the 24th century, French was considered by some to be an archaic language but was still spoken to some extent. ( ) As a native of France, Jean-Luc Picard was fluent in the language, including folk songs and curses. ( ) In 2364, the holodeck character Minuet engaged Captain Picard in a conversation in French. In their brief dialogue, both Picard and Minuet remarked, "Nous sommes tous Parisiens," meaning "Everyone's a Parisian spirit." ( ) The holographic gangster Cyrus Redblock from the Dixon Hill series of holoprograms said, "Au revoir et bonne chance, mon ami," before he left the holodeck and dissolved in a corridor of the . ( ) Captain Picard said goodbye to Natasha Yar in French following her funeral ceremony on the holodeck. ( ) After time traveling from 2368 to 1893 San Francisco, Data identified himself as a Frenchman, and spoke French with a native speaker of the language, Frederick La Rouque. ( ) Quark used the French term "objet d'art" when Odo suggested that Morn may have spent his money on works of art. ( ) Odo learned French in late 2374, from Vic Fontaine. The Changeling believed it to be "the language of love". ( ) The Gigolo in the holographic program Paris 3 (Chez Sandríne) spoke French, using terms such as "ma cherie" and "reculez-vous". ( ) French literature and music * Auprès de ma Blonde ( ) * Cyrano de Bergerac ( ) * "Sur le pont d'Avignon" ( ) * "Frère Jacques" * Les Misérables French language establishments * Café des Artistes ( ) * Café Moulin ( ) * Le Coeur de Lion ( ) Usages of the French language External links * * de:Französisch Category:Earth languages